Albanian Gendarmerie (Italian Empire)
The Arm of the Royal Gendarmerie (Albanian: Arma e Xhandarmëria Mbretnore, A.X.M.; Italian: Arma della Gendarmeria Reale), also known as Albanian Gendarmerie (Albanian: Xhandarmëria Shqiptare; Italian: Gendarmeria Albanese) is the Gendarmerie force of the Kingdom of Albania. Being an Albanian militarized police force, it has several entities which has to respond to: for police and security duties the Gendarmerie depends on the Albanian Ministry of Interior; for co-ordination purposes, it depends on the Directorate General of Public Security in Rome; finally, for military purposes it reports to the Army Higher Command Balkans head-quartered in Tirana. It is to be noted that the Albanian Gendarmerie is mainly a preventive force of public security, but it has also detective/repressive duties as a judicial police corps. Officers and agents of the Gendarmerie depend on their superiors. For institutional services the Corps Commands depend on government authorities having jurisdiction over the area where they are located. Those authorities, except in extraordinary cases, only turn to commanders who then give necessary provisions. The Albanian Gendarmerie is a deeply rooted force in the Albanian society, and therefore it is usually given a small quota of representatives in collegial government institutions. A military atmosphere prevails - dress codes, behavior standards, and rank differentiations are strictly adhered to. Esprit de corps is inculcated with regular ceremonies and institutionalization of rituals such as applauding personnel dispatched to or returning from assignments and formally welcoming senior officers to the mess hall at all meals. History The Gendarmerie traces its origins back to 1915, when the Gendarmerie School was established by the Carabinieri. The Mission drafted, adapted from the Italian regulations, Regulations and General Staff as well as borrowed from the Italian model were the type of recruitment (voluntary and selective) and weaponry. During the late 1920s, the Royal Albanian Gendarmerie was re-organized and staffed by British officers as part of the Royal Albanian Army. In 1939, when Albania was annexed to Italy, it was merged with the Carabinieri, constituting the "Carabinieri Higher Command for Albania" (It.: "Comando Superiore Carabinieri per l'Albania"); after the proclamation of the Republic, the Higher Command was transformed in an autonomous Gendarmerie force. The first Commandant General of Albanian descent was Brigadier General Gajur Deralla, who held office from 1957 to 1960. The Albanian Social Republic was reverted to Kingdom (whose crown is held by Duce of Italy) on 28 October 2002. The current Commandant General is Major General Gjon Ulbasoni, who took office in 2012. Political control The Albanian Fascist Party has an active and dominant organization within the armed forces. The Political Directorate of the Royal Gendarmerie, however, continued to exist as part of the Ministry of Interior. The Political Directorate controls political officers within all services and units of the Gendarmerie. The fascist leadership considers the directorate essential to ensure that the armed forces conformed with ideology as interpreted by the party. The reliability of senior military leaders is assured by their membership in the party. All students over eighteen years of age in military schools are also party members. Political officers indoctrinate conscripts with Fascist ideology and the party line. Reinforcing the actions of officers and military courts, they help ensure discipline in military units. They have authority to take action against soldiers whose attitudes or conduct is considered contrary to the efficiency or good order of the armed forces. Historically, military professionalism has been a secondary consideration to political reliability in determining promotions and still today the political reliability plays a significant role. Organization The Gendarmerie has a mainly territorial focus. The General Command, held by a Major General, assisted a General Staff, provides overall guidance. Under the General Command, there are a Schools Command, 3 Legions (Gjirokastër, Prishtina and Tirana), 13 battalions (1 per Province), with 52 companies (1 per sub-prefecture) and 112 Territorial Stations. The Gendarmerie has 594 officers, 2,110 subofficers and 15,242 corporals and gendarmes. The Gendarmerie also has a Central Operational Unit (Al: Njësia Operative Qendrore; It: Unità Operativa Centrale) which handles most serious crimes, and two Legion Forensics Cabinets, while for public order duties the Gendarmerie is often supported by the Fascist Militia. The Gendarmerie Schools Command is organized according to military patterns; the Gendarmerie Academy in Valona deals with officer training, while the two Cadet Gendarmes Schools, in Gjirokastër and Tirana, deal with troops training. The Subofficers training is carried out by the Gendarmerie Academy in Valona, which operates the Subofficers School. As for the Italian P.S. organization, Schools and Academy are strategically placed across the Country in order to provide and additional manpower reserve, in case of rebellions or uprisings. The main Commands under the Albanian Gendarmerie are led by Brigadier Generals or Colonels: * Xhandarmëria Rrugore (Traffic Gendarmerie); * Xhandarmëria Kufitare (Border Gendarmerie); * Xhandarmëria e Komunikimeve (Communications Gendarmerie); * Xhandarmëria e Burgjeve (Prison Gendarmerie); * Xhandarmëria Pyjore (Forestry Gendarmerie) * Komandat e Shkollave të Xhandarmërisë (Gendarmerie Schools Command). Some other bodies are led by senior officers: * Njësia e Policisë Ushtarake (Military Police Unit) led by a Major; * Reparti i Policisë Financiare (Finance Police Department, with three Legional units) led by a Lieutenant Colonel. Forestry Gendarmerie The Forestry Gendarmerie (Xhandarmëria Pyjore) it is a subdivision of the Albanian Gendarmierie under the functional guidance of the Ministry of Environment. The body is specialized in defending Albanian agroforestry heritage, safeguarding the environment and landscape. It complies with the fulfillment of security services as well as the control of the territory, with particular reference to rural and mountainous areas. The Forestry Gendarmerie have as primary role to safeguarding woodlands, but also have other numerous and varied institutional tasks, which is part of a wider context of protection of the environment and the territory, human health, animal protection, flora and landscaping, conservation biodiversity. It is also charged to protect the Albanian National Parks, marine and other protected areas. Some of important duties of the Forestry Gendarmerie are the control of implementation of the law on forests, pastures, protected areas, wild flora and fauna, hunting activities and other activities carried out in the national forests; the Gendarmerie also proposes the revocation of licenses when subjects act in violation of the relevant law. Finally, the Forestry Gendarmerie prevents and fights illegal exploitation and trading of wood material, crime in the forestry sector, pastures, protected areas and forests with special function, wild flora and fauna, medicinal, aromatic and ethereal herbs, forest and non-forest products of national forests fund, as well as any other activity contrary to the law. The Forestry Gendarmerie is led by a Colonel, and it is organized on a Central Unit, with command and coordination tasks, and on three Forestry Battalions, each deployed within a Legion's boundary. Each Battalion is subdivided into an Investigative Unit (Platoon-level), in a Territorial Company (10 to 20 Stations), and in a Patrol Company, consisting of a varying number of roving Teams. Equipment The Albanian Gendarmerie has both light and police-level equipment and paramilitary vehicles, in order to be able to counter threats to public order. Most of the vehicles in service are of Italian production, but some are produced in Albania. Air vehicles The Albanian Gendarmerie deploys a total of 12 helicopters: * 3 x Agusta ET101 lift helicopter; * 9 x Leonardo B212 patrol/utility helicopter. Ground vehicles The Albanian Gendarmerie uses several types of ground vehicles. All of them are Italian, both imported from Italy and built in Albania itself: * Fiat 6616 infantry fighting vehicle; * VTLM Lince multirole light vehicle; * VRT Ombra reconnaissance vehicle; * ACTL Iveco SM44 Heavy Truck 8x8; * ACTL Iveco SM44 Heavy Truck 6x6; * ACTL Iveco SM44 Light Truck 4x4; * Iveco VM 90 multirole light vehicle; * TT-12 armoured personnel carrier; * De Tomasi Scirocco AR90 4x4 patrol car; * Fiat Panda 4x4 patrol car; * Alfa Romeo 156 patrol car. Personal weapons * Beretta AR70/90 assault rifle; * PM12 submachine gun; * Breda MIT11 light machine gun; * Benelli M4 shotgun; * Beretta 92 semiautomatic pistol. Uniforms The Albanian Gendarmerie wears dark blue uniforms, similar in cut and style to Italian uniforms. Contrary to the M.V.S.N. and to the Albanian Royal Guard, the Gendarmerie does not use the Sam Brown belt and features a red strip on their trousers. File:Albpol.png|Albanian Gendarmerie service uniform. Issues The Albanian Gendarmerie does not always enforce the law equally. Personal associations, political or criminal connections, poor infrastructure, or inadequate supervision often influence enforcement of laws. Low salaries, poor motivation and leadership contribute to occasional corruption and unprofessional behaviour. Ranks and insignia The Albanian Gendarmerie is led by a Major General, and therefore there is no Lieutenant General; when the Italian Lieutenant General conducts his inspections and visits, he wears his Italian uniform. From a graphic point of view, the officer insignia pattern is closely modelled on the Italian one, with the Generals' insignia coming from a reform proposal for all the Generals' insignia, also in Italian Corps. All officer rank insignia feature the Star as basic component. Subofficers are the Albanian translation of Italian Marshals, and they are military subofficers like the Italian counterpart: their insignia have the horizontal stripes of the non-Italian subofficers. Finally, enlisted ranks do not have sleeve insignia but shoulder boards depicting their rank; the Albanian Gendarmerie is the only Corps which has such a rank system. Enlisted ranks are six, just as the Italian CPR. As a whole, the Albanian Gendarmerie is a State military corps, just like the Royal Police Corps or the Royal Carabinieri, and is part of the Italian military system, although its State is the Kingdom of Albania, and not the Kingdom of Italy. In order to display this different affiliation, the Albanian Gendarmerie has an its own version of the Military Star. The Albanian Military Star actually is an Italian Military Star surmounted by an Helm of Skanderberg, the Albanian most important national hero. This symbol has been inherited by the Italian Kingdom of Albania (1939-1946), and it is considered by Albanian nationalists a proud distinction. See also * Law enforcement in the Italian Empire * Albanian National Royal Guard (Italian Empire) Category:Law enforcement in the Kingdom of Italy Category:Italy (Social Republic)